Hunting and target archery arrows can frequently get deeply embedded in wood or other similar objects. Removing them intact and undamaged can be difficult if not impossible. The shafts of the arrows alone constitute an expensive investment on the part of the hunter, especially when the shafts are constructed of carbon fiber. A typical carbon fiber arrow shaft can cost between $10 and $20.